Endless Love Pt 1: Life
by MysteryM
Summary: 3 Part Series. Death. It's a dark idea and one that most try to shut out of their lives despite being bombarded with it every day. But for one boy and girl it was the very thing their relationship was based on. It brought them together again. AU ExB
1. Prologue

I should warn you know, this story is very AU. For example, the Cullens are the typical vampires (not being able to go out in day, drink human blood, etc) and only Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen are in this. This is because it's actually an original fiction of mine with names changed and some references to names altered. But I hope you enjoy this anyway and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Death. It's a dark idea and one that most try to shut out of their lives despite being bombarded with it every day. But for one boy and girl it was the very thing their relationship was based on. It brought them together again.

It guided them out of the gloom and into the light where they could be happy eternally. So sometimes, Death is merciful. But, then again, perhaps their fates wouldn't have been so tragic if he hadn't of intervened. Who can say?

.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. This is part one of three parts. This part is called Life. Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

The first chaper of my fanfiction/original fiction. I hope you enjoy this. If you see anything that looks like this: wCharlieg it's because in my Original Fiction the main character's dad is called Ron and I used the replace all tool in word to change it to Charlie. Only it changes every Ron even if its within another word. So I apologise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was cruelly dark night, the wind whistling through the trees and the lightning calling out for it's counterpart who echoed with vigour. Not even the brightness of the moon could break through the darkness that shrouded the land.

A single light shone from a room in a house on the edge of the village. Inside sat a young woman. A girl of eighteen. Her long, mahogany curls were tied into a neat ponytail and her tired brown eyes fought to stay awake.

Isabella Swan was determined to finish her school work by the next morning so she could focus on other things the next day. She was so close to finishing the long essay, but the sandman beckoned.

Isabella shook her head forcefully and ran a hand over her tired face. "I have to finish this."

There was an ominous creak and Isabella froze. She paused, staying as still as she could, not even daring to breath.

After a moment, there was no other sound and she sighed in relief.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she spun round, a scream threatening to escape her lips.

"Bella, what are you doing? It's late." A woman with the same shade of hair and green eyes whispered.

Isabella slumped in relief. "I had to finish my essay."

Renee Swan smiled at her daughter's determinism to finish her work. "It'll still be there in the morning. It's one o'clock in the morning."

Isabella's eyes slid to the clock and frowned. She hadn't realised it was that late. "Oh. Well, I guess I could stop. For tonight."

Renee leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Isabella shut her eyes and breathed in her mother's lavender perfume. The scent triggered memories of her childhood where she had hugged her mother and clung to her as much as a child could. "Night, Mom."

Renee shut the door behind her as she left her daughter's room and paused. Isabella was always working so late, desperate to finish her work so that she could spend time helping out with the family's kennel. One of these days…

Renee shook her head. It was late and she was tired. She didn't want to dwell on what ifs and other nonsense. She began to walk to her bedroom.

There was a soft whimpering from one of the other rooms and Renee peered inside to see her youngest daughter, Daisy, cowering in her bed.

"Daisy? What's wrong, flower?" She asked softly.

Daisy's terrified brown eyes looked at her window. "There's something out there, Mommy."

Renee smiled and crossed the room. She opened the curtains. "See, there's nothing there."

Daisy shook her head adamantly. "There is! I swear!"

Renee pulled the curtains once more and sat down on the eight year old's bed. "It was just a nightmare, flower. That's all."

Daisy looked at her warily and hugged her teddy bear, a big yellow bear with beaded eyes. "Sure?"

Renee chuckled and tucked Daisy's hair behind her ear. "I promise."

Daisy nodded, trusting her mother's words. "Okay."

"Get some sleep, flower."

Daisy yawned and snuggled under her covers, her thumb finding its way to her mouth. She looked at her mother with half lidded, sleepy eyes. "Sleep tight."

Renee once again smiled. "Sweet dreams."

She stayed sat with her baby as the young girl drifted off into a deep sleep. With one last kiss on the girl's forehead, Renee slipped out of the room.

As she clambered into bed, her husband, Charlie, rolled over and pulled her into his arms. "Hey."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Not another one up."

Charlie frowned. "Isabella was up again?"

"As usual." Renee sighed. "I wish she would slow down a little."

Charlie chuckled. "She's just like her mother."

Renee huffed.

"In a good way, love."

"I should hope so." Renee mock scolded him.

Charlie leaned over and kissed his wife, his brown eyes swirling with love and lust and his chocolate brown hair, which Daisy had inherited, brushing his wife's forehead. "Of course."

Renee kissed his cheek and rested her cheek against his. She loved the feel of his rough stubble against her soft cheek and the warmth of his strong arms as he held her close to him.

"Daisy was awake too." She murmured.

A worried look came over Charlie's face. "How come?"

"She said there was something outside. Just a nightmare." Renee assured him. Daisy was the baby of the family. After she was born, the couple were told they were unable to have another child due to some complications when she was born.

"Hmm, poor kid. Her imagination is just too…imaginative." Charlie sighed.

Renee chuckled. "Real eloquent there."  
>Charlie shrugged. "I try."<p>

"Okay, Mister Eloquent. It's time to go to sleep."

"Night, love."

"Night."  
>Shadows slunk through the night. A cat hissed as they swept past its alley and it ran and hid. There was a kind of darkness in these shadows that made the hackles on its back stand up with an innate sense of danger.<p>

"This looks like a good house." A deep male voice purred.

Another of the shadows took a deep breath. A slightly sweet scent hit its nose. "Hmm, just right." A female voice whispered.

As they moved closer to the house, they passed a streetlight that illuminated the gloom.

The shadows were revealed to be six people. The lead was a tall, refined man with attractive features and unusual blue eyes that almost seemed violet. The woman beside him had long, coffee coloured waves and captivating teal blue eyes that drew a person into them.

The other four were a perfect mix of the two. The older man had the first male's sleek blonde hair and teal eyes that were bluer than the woman's. The younger had short copper coloured hair and intense green eyes. The older of the two girls had blonde curls that were cut to shoulder length and framed her face perfectly. She had the same teal eyes as the woman. The last woman was much shorter, with black hair and blue eyes.

There was no mistaking the resemblance that only family could have.

The family of six were staring at house that towered above them. There was a light in a window and the eldest man smirked.

"Perfect." He hissed.

He walked forward and easily began to scale the house. He was followed by the rest of the group. Skilfully they climbed the building with ease and grace despite the lack of secure handholds and footing.

"I can't believe our ickle brother is on his first hunt." The youngest of the three women whispered.

The youngest man growled softly.

"Rosalie, refrain from teasing your brother. Tonight, is his eighteenth birthday and the hunt is all his." The eldest man scolded.

"Yes papa." The woman looked down at her hands.

The six shadows flitted easily past a window and another sweet scent flooded over them. The eldest female paused.

She could hear the quickened heart beat from within the room, the organ pulsing with terror, and she could smell the fresh, young blood. Yet, she couldn't see the child. The curtains were drawn.

With a hiss, she continued to follow her family. They could always return another time.

Finally, they reached the window from which the light was coming from. The curtains were wide open and the room was clearly seen. The youngest man froze as he stared at the girl inside.

He had never seen such beauty in a human before. Her intelligent brown eyes were fixated on the piece of paper before her and she absently fiddled with her mahogany locks.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I have to finish this."

The younger man found a smile threatening to appear on his face. Her voice was so melodic. Like one of Beethoven's fine symphonies. He had never heard anything so sweet in all his life.

"Go get her." The other man hissed to him.

"Patience, Jasper." The eldest man snarled. "Edward will go when he wants to. After all, humans are easily frightened. One false move and our quarry will be gone." He added.

The youngest, Edward, looked up at his father and his brother, Jasper. He felt ever so uneasy at the thought of killing this angel.

"Go, Edward. Make us proud." Rosalie growled.

Edward took a deep breath and moved closer to the window's latch.

The girl inside the room froze and the shadows stopped all movement. Edward felt his sluggish heart beat skip a beat.

The door to the girl's room opened and an older woman entered. She talked to the girl and Edward felt his gut clench.

Bella. The girl, his quarry, was called Bella. How could he do this? To take a child from her mother without remorse?

Yet, it was what he had to do to survive. Even so…

The girl, Bella, crossed to the window and pulled the curtains shut, concealing her from the shadows' sight.

"You fool, you waited too late." Jasper spat.

Edward bit his lip, not even wincing when one of his fangs pierced it. "I…I'm sorry. I just…"

"Go easy on him Jazz, it's his first kill." The eldest woman told her son.

"But Mama, he was so close." Jasper argued.

"Silence. There is plenty of quarry in the town. Those drunks and homeless will do for tonight." The woman growled.

With that, the six figures jumped from the wall and landed soundlessly and gracefully on the lawn below.

"Don't worry, Edward. You'll get it." The middle woman smiled.

"Thanks Alice." Edward sighed.

Alice gently hugged her brother and gave a small smile. "It will come with time. Soon, these human emotions will dim enough to forget the names and family of our prey. How else would you survive?"

Edward looked down at his feet as they meandered down the street. "Yeah."

An elderly homeless man was sat in the mouth of an alley, his only company being the spindly, skeletal cat that shared the alley. The elderly man stank of urine, alcohol and grease.

Suddenly, the cat hissed and it's hackles went up, it's glowing green eyes fixed on the alley entrance.

"What is it, Kipper?" The man slurred.

The cat yowled and sank further into the alley.

The man rolled over and crawled towards it. "Come on, Kipper. Nothing to be afraid of. I'm here."

"Oh, there's quite a lot to be afraid of." A rich voice cackled.

The elderly man turned with wide eyes to face his maker. A family of six stood before him, elongated canines resting on their lips.

"The devil!" He cried. "Demons!"

He tried to run, but it was no use. He crashed to the floor as one of the figures landed atop him. A sharp pain cut through the fog of alcohol as his head impacted with the hard concrete beneath him. Soon, pain and fear was all he felt.

One of the figures was attached to his neck, two to his wrists and two to his ankles. His wide, horror filled eyes sought out the last figure.

The youngest boy, a teenager, stood off to one side, his eyes firmly looking away from the spectacle before him.

"Help me." He rasped.

The boy met his eyes with a sad expression before turning his back on him. The man felt a sense of hopelessness and sorrow wash over him.

If only he had stayed in contact with his daughter after he was evicted. If only he wasn't so proud as to ignore any help she had offered him. If only he could visit his wife's grave one last time.

The last thing he saw were the luminescent green eyes of the cat hiding under a box as it all faded to black.

When his family detached themselves from their feast, Edward looked up. His mother, Esme, was wiping the last bits of the man's blood from her mouth and his father, Carlisle, was brushed some grime from where the man had tried to dislodge him from his expensive jacket.

"What's wrong, darling? You didn't touch your food." Esme asked her son, worry filling her teal eyes.

Edward looked at the man with a sad sense of disinterest. "I wasn't hungry."

"Oh dear. Well, I think we still have a few bottles of blood in the fridge at home if you're hungry later." Esme told him.

Edward nodded numbly.

"Let's go. We still have much to do before the sun rises." Carlisle said as he led his family from the alley.

Edward stayed back. Once his family was out of sight, he approached the body of the man. His wide, staring eyes seemed to accuse him of not helping.

Edward bowed his head and knelt down beside the body. "I'm sorry. I…I couldn't help. It's what I must become, soon."

He leaned over and respectfully closed the man's eyes and arranged the body so it looked as though he was merely asleep.

"Edward?"

Edward spun round as though he had been stung. "Alice?"

"I know it's hard, little brother. But one day, it won't be so hard anymore." Alice gave him a knowing look. "I was the same you know."  
>Edward just looked at her. "What changed?"<p>

Alice sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "One day, I forced myself to be numb and remind myself they are just food. That's all they are. The prey and we're the predators."

Edward's face contorted to one of disgust.

"Don't look at me like that." Alice snapped. "It's what you have to do. You know that in six months time, your heart will stop beating and you will truly be a Vampire. You'll _have_ to do this, to survive."

"What if I don't want to survive? If killing is the only means to living then I'd rather be permanently dead, instead of just un-dead."

Alice shook her head. "Don't talk like that! I won't let you die. And if I won't let you die, you can bet Mama and Papa won't let you die either."

Edward's shoulders slumped forward. "Okay, sorry."

Alice walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. You're not just my baby brother, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Alice."

"Come on, squirt. Mama and Papa will be wondering where we got to." Alice slung her arm around her brother and together they walked out of the alley.

In every neighbourhood there's a house. A house which no-one has ever seen anybody leave or enter. A house that stands eerily silent and still with its curtains pulled defiantly, shutting out the outside world, keeping it's secrets contained within itself.

In these certain houses dwell man's greatest predator. The Vampires. They live like any other family, adapting to the changes of the world around them, but they wake late at night and sleep during the day.

Jasper was stretched out on the family sofa watching his favourite film, Dracula. He found the idea the depiction of vampires to be funny. He loved the overly dramatic acting and the accents that most humans assumed vampires to have.

Esme had been turned many years ago, during the 1500s, when the towns people actively hunted down witches and other demonic creatures. Esme's mother had been burned as a witch and she had been turned during a grieving stage. She had been alone in the woods when she was turned by Carlisle, who was fascinated with her beauty.

Carlisle himself was turned about 1450, before the reformation. He was turned by a vampire who craved power so was turning locals to fight as his army. The plan backfired when Carlisle led the revolt against him.

Over time, the two vampires had had their four children. Rosalie was born during the first world war, Alice was born in 1859 and Jasper was born in 1685. They, like Edward, had all become true Vampires at the age of eighteen.

"Why are you watching this again?" Rosalie complained as she sat next to her brother with her journal in her hand.

"I find it funny." Jasper said, purposefully turning up the volume.

Rosalie glared and turned back to writing in her journal.

Esme was looking out of the window, wringing her hands. "Where are they? How did we lose them?"

Carlisle came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Calm down, love. I'm sure they're fine."

"What if they don't get back before dawn? I know Edward will be alright because he's not a full vampire yet, but Alice…"

"She is smart enough. She will find some cover if dawn breaks. Besides, dawn is a few hours away. They'll be back."

As if on cue, the door opened and both Alice and Edward entered the house. "My darlings!" Esme cried, running to hug her children.

"Mama, we're alright. Edward was cleaning up after us and I stopped to walk him home again." Alice assured her mother.

Carlisle looked at his youngest proudly. "Well done, son. You have the makings of a great vampire."

Edward merely nodded and crossed to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle filled with thick, red liquid. Blood.

He uncapped the bottle and took a swig, shutting his eyes as the cool, sweet, rusty liquid slid down his throat. His fangs stirred in delight and something deep inside him longed for warmer blood. For fresh blood.

Esme began to stroke her son's hair. "Are you alright, Eddie?"

"I'm fine, Mama." Edward replied monotonously.

"Edward…"

"I'm fine." Edward snapped.

He pushed past his mother and stormed up to his bedroom. Esme watched hopelessly.

Carlisle took her hand in his own. "He's young, going through some changes. He'll come around. You'll see."  
>Edward walked into his bedroom and put the bottle down on his desk. The blood taunted him, a permanent reminder of what he was. He turned his back on the bottle and walked to his window.<p>

Pulling back his curtains, Edward looked out across the village. He could see the girl's house, Bella's house, from his room and smiled.

She had been one of the most stunning people he had ever seen before and he knew, even if he had entered the house or had her under his thrall, he couldn't harm her. No, he couldn't bring himself to even imagine hurting that angel.

He didn't know how long he had been stood by his window, but when the sun began to rise he realised it was late, or early for the humans. He sadly pulled his curtains closed and crossed to his bed, ready to sleep yet another day away.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. If you don't like this I apologise, but it is a original fiction too. But I hope you like it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A much shorter chapter, but it sets the story up for what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Isabella yawned and stretched as the sun spilling through the gap in her curtains woke up.

She rolled over and pulled herself out of bed. It was a Saturday and it was time to feed the dogs that resided in the kennels. She quickly dressed before grabbing an apple for breakfast on her rush out to the dogs.

Stepping out into the little courtyard that separate the house from the kennels, Isabella saw the family pet, Mona, lying on the floor. She was a collie with one blue eye and one brown eye and one crooked ear. Mona sat up as her mistress approached and her tail began to wag.

"Hey, Mo-Mo." Isabella called using the nickname she had given the dog when she was just a puppy.

Mona made a strange noise that was a cross between a whine and a growl as she got up to greet Isabella. She nuzzled the girl's hand affectionately. Isabella petted her head and scratched her behind her crooked ear.

"Have you come to see Tug again?" She cooed.

Mona gave the strange noise again, this time ending with a small bark. Isabella laughed and pulled open the gate that led into the kennels. At once, several dogs began to bark and clamber the doors to their enclosures. Mona immediately loped off towards one of the end kennels.

Inside was a young, large German shepherd. The dog got to his feet and his tail began to wag as he saw Mona. It was clear to Isabella that the two dogs had a soft spot for each other.

Isabella chuckled and ruffled Mona's ears as she walked past. She pushed open the door to the office and smiled when she saw Penny, one of the helpers that usually worked Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. She was working overtime that weekend.

"Morning." Isabella beamed.

"Morning. Hey, have you heard about Lucy?" Penny asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"She quit. That's why I'm working this weekend!"

Isabella frowned. "How come?"

"She's moving. Her Husband got a promotion so they're moving up north somewhere." Penny explained.

"I'm going to miss her." Isabella sighed. "So do you think Dad will hire someone else?"

"Too right I will." Carlisle said as he entered the office, placing a quick kiss on top of Isabella's head.

Isabella grinned. "Shall I make the poster?"

"Hey! I can make a poster." Charlie protested.

"Yeah, a scrap piece of paper with help scrawled across it does not constitute a poster." Isabella retorted.

"It's not my fault! It said help wanted but Mona ripped that bit off of the window when she jumped up so see the postman." Charlie argued.

Isabella patted her father on the shoulder with a wry smile. "Whatever you say Dad. Whatever you say."

Isabella grabbed a bucket and a mop to clean out the kennels before turning to face them again. "I'll put the poster up tonight." She grinned before bouncing out of the room.

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "I hope she doesn't work herself too hard. Renee's worried about her enough as it is."

Penny looked concerned. "Is she really doing that much work?"

"She only wants to free up her time up so she can spend as much of her spare time with the dogs, but we're worried she's pushing herself too hard." Charlie confessed, watching his daughter through the window as cleaned a kennel.

"She'll be fine. Just give her time." Penny advised. "My oldest son was exactly the same."

Penny was about sixty years old with greying black hair and sparkling brown eyes. She had three children and two grandchildren with another on the way.

Charlie gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Thank you. I'm sure she will be."

"So what happened with the poster?" Penny asked, curious.

Charlie flushed. "Uh, the police came round to investigate."

He walked quickly out of the office to Penny's laughter, a lot happier than he was when he entered. It was as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Isabella was sat inside her house later that evening as she scrawled on a piece of paper. She was writing an advert detailing exactly what type of person she was looking for.

With a satisfied grin, she sat back on her haunches and looked at the advert proudly. "Just right."

"That's great, sweetheart." Renee praised her daughter, looking at the advert. "But it's time you went to bed. It's late." She added, looking at the clock.

Isabella grabbed some blue tack from the drawer under the coffee table. "Okay. Just let me stick this up."

She jogged over to the window and tacked the poster to the window. With a proud smile she kissed her mother goodnight before running upstairs to bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Edward, time for tea!" Esme called up the stairs.

Edward trudged down the stairs to face the rest of his family. He loathed this time every single day. But, like Alice said, he would have to get used to it. After all, he _was _a Vampire.

"Why the long face?" Alice teased softly as he walked over to stand beside her, a frown on his face.

"I don't like the killing." Edward growled.

"I know. It's hard. But I said yesterday, it gets easier." Alice sighed.

"Yeah, well, not for me it doesn't." Edward spat. "Mama, I don't feel up to tea tonight. I'm just going to go back to sleep."  
>Esme looked at her son in concern before nodding. "Okay. There's blood in the fridge if you want."<p>

"Okay, Mama. Night." Edward gave a weak smile and watched as his family traipsed out the door, probably to kill some poor unsuspecting bum that no one would miss. No one ever did miss them.

Once they were gone, Edward settled himself in front of the TV with a cup of blood in his hands. He sat and looked down at the red liquid that was glinting tauntingly in the dim light of the room.

Edward grimaced and placed the cup on the coffee table before reclining on the sofa. He could still see the blood in the cup, so looked away. His gaze was drawn out of the window and into the village. His wind wandered to the girl he had seen the night before. Bella.

Standing sharply, Edward swept from the house. He just felt the compelling urge to see her. He _needed_ to see her. To smell her intoxicating scent, to feast his eyes on her beautiful features.

He found himself walking briskly out of the house and following the same path he had taken the night before. It wasn't long before he found himself in front of the medium size, semi detached house that he knew Bella lived in.

As if sensing his presence, some of the dogs inside of the kennels at the back of the house began to bark. Edward paid them no heed and began to scale the house quickly and easily.

He soon reached the girl's window and looked inside. The curtains were open just a crack, but it was enough. He could see her sleeping peacefully inside, a soft smile on her full lips. Her wide, brown eyes were closed and her pert nose wrinkled in her sleep.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

The girl rolled over in her sleep and her smile grew a little wider. Edward felt as though she knew he was there; as though the smile she wore was for him alone. But that impossible. She didn't even know he existed.

Edward stayed where he was late into the night, just watching the angel before him as she slept. He had felt a little odd at first, like a stalker, but he figured it was probably one of the lesser evils he would commit during his life.

It was the chime of a grandfather clock somewhere inside the house that alerted Edward to the time. He knew that his family would be returning from their dinner soon and he had to get home before that happened.

Reluctantly, he tore himself away from the window and jumped nimbly onto the grass below as he had done the day before.

He was about to leave when a poster in the downstairs window caught his eye. It was for a job working in the kennels at the weekends and one day during the week. It was perfect!

Dogs and Vampires, surprisingly, got on rather well. It had something to do with dogs being the ancestors of wolves and vampires having some sort of innate link with wolves. It probably helped that the older vampires, those that had been alive for a couple of hundred years, could shape shift into wolves.

That bit wasn't a myth, though the fact they could turn into bats was. Well, for most vampires it was. Of course, there was always an exception and it just so happened that Jasper was the only vampire able to accomplish that feat.

Because of this, Rosalie had come up with the theory that Jasper turned into a bat because he wanted to do so desperately. Usually, she said, the innate link would make vampires want to be wolves, but Jasper had heard the idea of a vampire becoming a bat and had been smitten.

The howl of one of the dogs broke Edward out of his thoughts. He smiled as he looked at the poster. He would definitely have to apply for that job.

Esme entered the house first, wanting to check on Edward right away. She was surprised to see Edward was still awake and sat on the sofa watching some sci-fi program.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, sitting beside him.

Edward gave his mother a comforting smile. He knew how she worried. "I'm fine, Mama. Really. I just felt a little off. Probably the change."

Esme nodded and kissed her son's forehead. "Probably. Did you have a good evening?"

"Yeah. It was great." Edward replied with a smile. It truly had been.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. I hope you like this story. Let me know.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Lol, I just realised I mispelt the title. Hmm, I think I ought to go fix that or it will forever be Endles Love. Hehe, opps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Two days later, Edward decided he was going to go for the job. He had timed it all, waiting until he could hear that everyone in the house was asleep before leaving. He thanked whatever deities that would listen to a vampire that he wasn't a full vampire yet and as such could go out in the sun without becoming ash.

Edward quickly dressed semi smartly and made sure he looked respectable, but not like he was trying too hard. He _needed _this job. He _needed _to know the girl he couldn't get off his mind.

He carefully descended the stairs, skipping various ones that squeaked. He had done this plenty of times before, especially when he was a child. He had often gone out to play in local parks, something his parents would never agree to.

He held his breath as he spotted the prone form of Jasper sprawled out on the sofa, an empty mug that had once contained blood sat on the coffee table and an old re-run of the Adams Family playing on the TV.

Jasper didn't stir and Edward sighed in relief.

He grabbed his coat from the coat stand and slipped out of the door, making sure that that door didn't click as the latch slid into place.

With a small triumphant grin, Edward began to walk into the town with a confident stride, a barely noticeable skip in his step.

Charlie sighed as he looked at the elderly man before him. His fingers were gnarled and riddled with arthritis making it highly unlikely he would be able to do the work.

"So, why do you want this job?" He asked the man.

The elderly man shifted his dentures in his mouth, making Charlie cringe slightly. "Well, I've been retired for fifteen years and have been working on and off since then. I love dogs and the work keeps me young." He chuckled.

Charlie tried desperately to keep a straight face. He had seen ten people so far and all of them had been unsuitable for one reason or another. "I'll get back to you within a few days."

"Thank you." The elderly man got up and shook his hand before limping out of the room.

Charlie sighed and put his head in his hands as the door swung shut.

"Penny! Is there anyone else?" He called.

Penny stuck her head round the door. "Just one more."

Charlie groaned before schooling his face into a calm, formal expression. "Let's get this over with."

Edward was sat in the little alcove off of the office, his leg jiggling nervously. He just _had _to get this job! It felt as though his life, his humanity, relied on it. If he could just get close to the angel named Bella then perhaps the reality of what was to come would leave. He could take shelter amongst humanity.

"Mr Cullen?" The kindly older woman who had shown him inside and he had spoken to about the job.

"It's just Edward. I think of Mr Cullen as my father." Edward replied, standing.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Edward, if you want to come through." The woman smiled kindly at him.

Edward nervously stepped through the door and took in the man sat behind the desk. "Hello, Sir."

"Your name is Edward?" Edward nodded and the man continued. "Well, Edward, my name is Charlie. I own the kennels. Do you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" The man asked.

Charlie observed the boy before him with a critical eye. He had seen his fair share of teenage boys that day who just wanted a quick job, easy money. They didn't particularly understand that working with dogs was hard work and they had to at least like dogs.

This boy, Edward, seemed sincere and slightly nervous. Charlie gave a small encouraging smile.

"Well, I live in the house at the edge of town. My family all work nights, so I've made myself as nocturnal as possible to spend time with them. I get along well with dogs and they're one of my favourite animals. I like actions films and watch them with my older brother when he has time. I'm the youngest of four children and I turned eighteen a couple of days ago." Edward rattled off.

Charlie smiled to himself. The boy seemed to have rehearsed it, no doubt due to his nervousness. He had been the same when he got his first job. In fact, Edward reminded him of himself when he was young.

"So what makes you think you'd be good for this job?" Charlie asked.

"Um, I already said I like dogs, right? I am a hard worker, I can take orders or instructions and follow them to the letter and I am polite." Edward replied with a smile.

Charlie looked down at his notes, mentally comparing Edward against the other candidates. There was no contest really. This boy ticked all the boxes he was looking for in a worker.

Edward shifted nervously as the room went quiet. Charlie was looking over his notes and Edward inwardly cursed. Why had he practised what he was going to say? It made him look mechanical and stupid. He had probably mucked it all up.

"Okay, Edward, I'm going to put you out of your misery now." Charlie announced, looking at Edward with a serious expression.

Edward felt as though his sluggish heart was in his throat. This was it. He hadn't got the job!

"Welcome to the team." Charlie grinned.

Edward's jaw went slack and he blinked at the older man. "Excuse me?"  
>"You got the job." Charlie chuckled.<p>

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Edward blurted, a wide smile overtaking his face and his eyes sparkling.

Charlie laughed. "You're welcome. There was no contest. You are by far the best candidate I have seen."

Edward chuckled. "I thought for sure I'd mucked it up by rehearsing what I was going to say."

Charlie shook his head. "I did the same when I got my first job. Don't worry about it." He dismissed the younger boy's worries.

Edward sagged in relief. "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Let's go see the dogs." Charlie stood and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, leading him out of the office door.

Charlie watched as Edward studied each dog carefully as though he was committing them to memory.

He stopped at a dog named Bruiser's kennel. Bruiser was a large Rottweiler that only liked certain people, Charlie being one of them. If he didn't like someone, he growled and tried to bite. He had been mistreated as a puppy before his owner adopted him and didn't trust easily.

Charlie gaped in amazement as Bruiser sniffed Edward cautiously. His short, stubby tail began to wag. He held his breath as Edward put his hand against the mesh of the kennel. Typically, Bruiser would begin to growl and his happy mood would be gone. But he didn't.

Instead the vicious Rottweiler _licked_ Edward's hand. Edward smiled and gently stroked what part of Bruiser's nose he could through the mesh.

"Amazing." Charlie murmured.

"What's amazing?" Isabella asked as she reached her father's side. She had returned from school and was coming to see her father to check how the interviews were going.

"Look." Charlie gestured to where Bruiser and Edward were.

"But Bruiser hates people! Who is that?" Isabella gasped.

"My new employee." Charlie replied.

Edward stepped away from Bruiser's kennel and turned to face Charlie once more. He felt a smile cover his face as he spotted his angel.

"Edward, this is my daughter Isabella. She works here everyday." Charlie introduced, motioning to his angel.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella. I'm Edward." Edward said smoothly. He loved the sound of Isabella's name as it rolled across his tongue.

Isabella. It was much better than Bella. It suited her with its simple beauty.

"And you too, Edward. Old fashioned name." Isabella smiled welcomingly at Edward.

Edward chuckled. "My parents like old names."

"I know what that's like." Isabella giggled as she looked at her father.

"Isabella's a lovely name. There's worse. My sister is called Rosalie and my brother is named Jasper." Edward told her.

Isabella's eyes widened and she grimaced in sympathy. "Do your family like history or something?"  
>Edward felt a jolt in his gut. She could never know how close she was. "Something like that."<p>

"Well, I ought to be going." Edward added, looking at the watch on his wrist. He needed some sleep before getting up with his family later that evening. He had already had a couple of sleepless nights lately and they would soon catch up with him if he had any more.

"Thank you for coming Edward. See you Wednesday." Charlie shook the younger boy's hand firmly.

"No, sir, thank you. It was nice to meet you, Isabella." Edward gave a small nod to both before walking away.

Isabella watched as the boy her Dad had hired walked away. He was handsome. Very handsome but Isabella felt there was more to him. Yet, there was this _look_ in his eyes when he looked at her. It was indescribable.

If she was vain, she might have described it as though he was in awe of her. But that was ridiculous. She didn't even know him.

"So what do you think of Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm, what?" Isabella shook the fog from her head. "Oh, yeah. He seems…nice. He certainly has a way with dogs."

"Do you think you can handle working with him?" Charlie gave a slight smirk as he noted how his daughter was acting.

"I think so." Isabella replied, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. In my original fiction, Edward's character is called Roman and Bella's character is called Juliana, so Juliana makes a comment about how Roman's unusal. Roman's brother is called Vladimir and his sister is called Rita, so the comment about history is actually:<p>

Juliana's eyes widened and she grimaced in sympathy. "Do your family like vampires?"

Roman felt a jolt in his gut. She could never know how close she was. "Something like that."


End file.
